1. Field
This invention relates to a cutting device that has a flexable cutting element that is in the form of a continuous loop with cutting teeth around the periphery of the loop.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of devices currently exist to cut weeds, brush and small trees. However most of these devices are restricted to cutting either weeds, brush or small trees. The systems that are capable of cutting weeds, brush and small trees are expensive and not practical for clearing a small area. Some farm tractors can attach a sicklebar or rotary mower blade to them for cutting weeds and brush. This works very well but is not practical for a person who has a small area or field to clear. Brush hogs and tractor mounted mowers are too big and difficult to maneuver for close work around the home.
TROY-BILT manufactures a manually operated device that has a sicklebar on it. The operator walks behind it to guide it. It again is a rather large and expensive device that is difficult to move from one area to another and is not practical for the average person who has a small area to cut.
A rotary type brush and small tree cutter is shown by Lawerence U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,905. This again has a major disadvantage that it must be carried and driven by a larger vehicle such as a tractor. It cannot be easily maneuvered in small areas.
Rice et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,689 shows a wheeled carrier for a chain saw. This device would be appropriate for cutting of trees but would be useless in cutting flexible weeds and brush because of the relatively slow moving chain. Cutting weeds requires either a scissors type cutting action or a fast moving cutting element. Weeds also tend to clog a chain saw.
Angus U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,827 shows an attachment for a power mower that can be used to cut trees. This device has no means for oiling the chain and again the chain cannot move at relatively high speed because of the support arm and the required small diameter of the drive wheel.
Friguredo et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,763 shows a flexible cutting element but it is not a continuous loop. The device imparts an oscillating motion to the cutting element. This oscillating motion severely restricts the velocity attainable by the cutting element. The cutting element must stop and reverse itself twice during each cycle and the unbalanced nature of the drive mechanism restricts its maximum velocity.